Beloved, Betrothed
by Arabella Crowe
Summary: Quatre Fanfic. He is betrothed to a girl he's never met before in his life. Romance, drama, and angst. No Yaoi though. Quatx?
1. Chapter 1

Disclosure: I don't own any of the gundam names, assoications, affilates, blah, blah, blah. But I wish I did, so there.

A red and orange sunset cast splashes of color across a large window, which in turn displayed them in a display of red around the room. Quatre stood at the window and looked out into the sun without really seeing it. His mind was elsewhere, it had been recently. A call rang out from across the room.

"Quatre!"

One of his many sisters came bounding across the room at him, completely breathless.

"Oh, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Goodness! Slow down before you pass out."

He led her to a chair where she promptly began talking a mile a minute.

"So sorry to burst in on you like that, but I just had to find you and tell you what happened, Millie said it would be rude, but you would want to know, I said, but the she said that it was none of my business, but I said, it was your business, and that you had a right to know, but she-"

"Wait! Tell me what Marie?"

At that moment, another of his sisters ran in.

"Marie! I told you not to tell him!"

Now Quatre was getting upset.

"Tell me what Millie?"

"Nothing, Quat."

"It must be something if your not letting Marie tell me."

She remained quiet, and began to turn to walk away.

"Millie! I demand to know what's going on!"

"Quat, we don't even know for sure yet, so there's no point in getting you upset about it."

"You've already upset me, so you don't need to worry about that!"

He let himself calm down before continuing in a softer voice.

"Just tell me what happened. I need to know."

"Oh alright! Elana and I where going through the last of the remaining papers of Father."

The same dull ache came to Quatre again, the same as it always did when discussing his father.

"And we found some letters that had been written quite some time ago. They were in exchange to a man named Count Rothgar of England. He and Father had been discussing a union of our families and reached an agreement. A signed document was drawn up, and now sits in the safe upstairs."

"I fail to understand all this."

"Well, basically, you are betrothed to Miss Avarona Liv Rothgar, daughter of Count Rothgar."

"I'm what?"

"I know. When we found out, we immediately made calls to see if the papers were legit, and if they were final. They are both, and we weren't sure what to do."

"When did you find all this out?"

"Well…"

"When?"

"A couple of months ago. We figured it-"

"Whose 'we'?"

"Katrina and a few others."

He groaned. Having 29 sisters, all wanting to run his life for him, was becoming extremely tiresome.

"Why wasn't I told?"

"We didn't think you needed to know."

"This is a question of whether or not I'm to be married to someone I've never met before in my life, and you didn't think I needed to know?"

She squirmed uncomfortably, and then glared at Marie.

"I told you not to tell him!"

"It was a good thing she did. Now, the first thing we have to find out is whether or not her parents still approve of this, and if we can arrange a meeting with them."

"Well…"

"Don't tell me you've already done that."

"We already contacted Count Rothgar, and he sounded dead set in marrying off his daughter to you, maybe she's a bad kid or something."

"Why didn't you leave this for me to handle!"

"There's no need to shout!"

Quatre turned around and counted to ten. He usually had a lot of patience, but not for when his sisters ran his life for him. He calmly turned back around and addressed both of his sisters.

"From now on; for the rest of forever, I want to be notified of everything in Father's papers that you come across."

"But-"

"Everything! I don't care if its just a note for groceries. I will not have the lot of you running my life for me, I'm quite old enough to that myself, thank you."

He turned to his desk and pressed a button on his phone which rang for his secretary.

"I am now going to pen a letter to Count Rothgar, explaining things in a frank, but polite manner, and I'm going to ask him to come and see us as soon as possible."

Millie opened her mouth to say something, but the thought better of it, and shut it. Marie spoke instead.

"Jolly good, Quat!" then turning to Millie, "I'm leaving now, at the risk of trying his patience further than we already have today."

With that she flounced out the door.

Millie turned to Quatre as he sat down.

"I'm sorry if we've upset you Quatre, but we were only acting on your best interests"

"As much as I love and appreciate all of you, I'm capable of handling things myself. For the past three years after the war with OZ, I've been successfully managing affairs of the Winner family estate." He paused, searching for the right words "I don't mind the little things Millie, but this isn't little. Its something big, and it directly impacts my life. I would really rather have been notified of this earlier."

Millie sighed, and suddenly looked much older than she really was.

"I know Quat. Its just that I'm so used to taking care of you that I forget I don't need to." She turned to go "I do however, hope that you'll continue to let me give advice."

"Goodness, its not as if I'm castrating you from the family, Millie. Of course I want your advice, and I will still need your help."

She brightened at that, and after bidding him goodbye, left the room.

Quatre pulled his fingers through his hair with a sigh. She was the most emotional of all his sisters, and it was easy to hurt her feelings. He smiled ruefully. Maybe to easy. His secretary, A tall wiry man with large eyes, arrived and began writing down the letter that Quatre dictated to him.

"Dear Count Rothgar…no, scratch that, Jacobsen, I don't want to sound to informal. Lets start with 'Dear Sir: I am writing you because I have just recently been notified of my betrothal to you daughter. Albeit my sisters have undoubtedly spoken with you previously, I think it would be beneficial to both parties, for us to discuss this face to face. Therefore I am cordially inviting you and your family to spend a week or so at my residence here in Toulouse, France. I hope you will be able to come. I hope to receive notification of your plans soon. Sincerely, Quatre Raberba Winner, Son and Heir to the late patriarch of the Winner family.' How does that sound, do you think?"

"Very good sir. Shall I type it up and send it out?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Will you be requiring anything else today sir?"

"No, that will be al Jacobsen."

As he exited the room, Quatre leaned back into his chair and pondered what had happened in the last hour. He blew hair out of his eyes in frustration. He was 19, but wasn't that still to young to get married? Yes it was. "I have no desire to get married now, or possibly ever." He decided. "Her name does invoke my curiosity, though. Avarona Liv Rothgar. This will definitely prove to be an interesting little adventure. As he leaned back in his chair it occurred to him how much he detested adventures.

Avarona was tired of waiting. She had been sitting outside her father's office forever, and it was annoying. She leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to find patience. She had arranged a meeting with him four days ago. She should have been shown in right away, but that awful secretary had said she would have to wait, because her father was busy. She opened her eyes again and focused on the many plaques and certificates her father had framed on the wall. She sighed. Just because he was a Count, and just because he had been awarded the Nobel Peace Prize, and just because he was the richest man in Great Britain, did _not_ give him the right to ignore her like this. Over the years he had been pretty much absent from every major event in her life. Her first school play, her fifth birthday, graduation from middle school, everything. It was as if he didn't care about her. He sent her presents, and visited her and her mother often enough, to be sure, but he wasn't a father to her. She had had a hard time accepting that when she was younger, but now she was older, she understood that the country needed him more than she did, and she would just have to settle with having her mother and her two older brothers for a family. She smiled at the thought of her mother. how her parents possibly got along was a mystery to her. Her mother was laid back, laughed a lot, and ate even more. She was a full-bodied Italian with a taste for fun. Her father, by sharp contrast, was strict, boring, and quiet. The two of them were obviously still in love, even after over 20 years, but how they ever came to be would always escape her.

"Avi, your father will see you now in his office."

"Thank you Mrs. Wattle."

Avarona walked with her head held high and her steps purposeful. She knew exactly why she was here, and she was going to make sure her father knew her feelings. She walked in to him, hunched over papers and writing. At 57 years old, he was far past his prime, but was showing no signs of slowing down. He glanced up at her and smiled.

"Avi, dear. Please sit down, I'll be done in a moment."

Avi sat down and waited. Finally he put down his pencil, and leaned forward.

"Now, sweetheart, what can I do for you?"

"Father, I want to discuss my betrothal to Mr. Quatre Winner, if you please."

"What is it you want to say?"

"I don't want to marry him."

He looked at her for a long moment before replying.

"Why not?"

"Well, for one thing, sir, I've never met the man in my life, and for another, I'm much to young to be married."

"Nonsense. Its perfectly normal to be married at a young age. Your mother was 17 when she married me, and your only two years younger than that."

"Well how old is Mr. Winner?"

"What a rude, unnecessary question. He is nineteen."

"Exactly my point! He's five years my senior!"

"Stop shouting, I can hear you fine." He added with menace, "And I don't appreciate what I'm hearing."

"Sir, this isn't fair. This was decided before I was even born-"

"Which is why you will abide by my rules, and why I will not change my mind." He stood and looked down at her from his great height. "I am your father, and Mr. Winner Senior, and I have agreed about this long before either you, of young Quatre came along. It is a good match, and will strengthen our family ties, and theirs."

"So that's what I am? A bargaining chip!"

He looked down at her fiercely.

"You are sorely trying my patience, my dear, and I am tired of arguing with you about something that has already been decided."

"But-"

"No! I have already told you my decision, and if you have any sense, you will leave this office now, before you vex me anymore."

"Sir, I-"

"Now, Avarona!"

Avi stormed out of the room. What a lout he was! She was forced into marrying a man she had never met before, just because his family wanted royal blood, and her family wanted connections and wealth. Before she left the waiting room, however, her father poked his head out the door.

"We will be leaving in one week to go and visit the Winner family at their estate in France. We will be staying for a month or so, to sort things out, and plan when the wedding is to be held. You should start to pack."

And with that he shut the door, and Avi ran from the office, with tears of fury pricking the corners of her eyes.

Back at home, Avi snatched things from her drawers and shoved them into various suitcases, as her maid hovered nearby to help. There was a slight knock on the door, as her mother entered the room. She curtly told the maid to leave the room, and then faced Avi with her hands on her hips.

"Your father called and told me what happened."

"Call him back and tell him I think he's a bloody lout."

"You can do that if you want, but I'm not scraping your remains of the floor."

"Mom, its not fair-"

She cut her off, "Life never is. You have to suck up the parts you don't like, and rejoice when you get lucky."

"What if I don't want to."

"Oh, honey, that's your fault. Frankly I don't care what you do about the parts you don't like, short of going outside the law, and disobeying us."

"Why do I have to get married? Its stupid, and I haven't even had my sweet sixteen yet!"

She sat on the bed with a huff, and struggled to remain calm. "And now, Father's telling me we're going to visit my fiancé, without even consulting me first!"

"Where does it say he has to consult you on anything?"

Avi remained silent. Her mother came around to bed, and sat beside her.

"I have personally had the pleasure of meeting Quatre briefly during the war with OZ. believe it or not, but he was one of the famed Gundam Pilots who kept the world from teetering into extinction, and out from under Treize Cushrenada's thumb. He is sweet, and thoughtful, and strong. Emotionally and physically. His family is big, and they are stable. All of these make him a good match for you. Also, the world has not been the same since the war, and many things are still uncertain. Your father has a lot of control over Great Britain, and that makes you a prize in the eyes of many unscrupulous people." She paused, and looked at Avi to make sure she was listening. "one of our fears, has been that you might be forced into a marriage with someone who would want to control the government, or even start a second war. If you are married to Quatre, not only will it erase that fear, but it will also further stabilize both countries, and possibly the world."

"If a my marriage is important as all that, then how come I wasn't told until last week, when a letter came asking if father was still serious about me marrying this Quatre guy?"

"One, we didn't want to worry you, and two, you simply didn't need to know. It was being taken care of, and we knew you would react this way anyway."

Avi's cheeks burned, and she looked at the ground furiously. Her mother grasped her shoulders, and said earnestly.

"Promise me you will give him, and this marriage a chance. Promise me that you will trust me like you always have. I have never let you down, Avi, and I never will. Quatre is amazing, and I'm sure with time you will grow to love him. Promise me that, love."

"I…promise."

"That's my good girl." She stood to leave. "I need to finish packing too," with that she left leaving Avi to her thoughts.

"That's that then, I guess. Maybe if won't be so bad." She reassured herself. "Maybe I will like him." She turned back to her packing, when suddenly, an uncomfortable thought hit her. What if he didn't like her?


	2. Maybe this could work

Quatre straightened his tie for the fifth time in front of his mirror. He stared into the glass and tried to shake off his misgivings about the arrival of his betrothed and her family. No. by the end of the day, it would be decided that she and him were not to marry. He nodded to his reflection. It was only right. He pulled a hand through his hair in a vain attempt to make it smooth. He stopped himself halfway. He didn't need to make a good impression. He just needed to get the job done. He rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. If only Duo was here to give him a pep talk. Then again, every time Duo was over, something expensive ended up getting broken. He smiled to himself. Duo was certainly one of the happiest people he knew. Glancing back into the mirror one last time, he walked out of his room, and strode purposefully down the stairs to await his guests.

Avi nervously clenched and relaxed her hands. The car was hot, and they had been riding in it for nearly an hour, and they still had a ways to go. She was uncomfortable, and tired of sitting. She looked across at her older brothers. Together, you could never even tell they were related. Donny was fair skinned, and inherited his sandy brown hair from her father, he was tall and slender, and very precise and measured in everything he did. Marcel, by sharp contrast, had swarthy skin and dark hair from her mother. He was also loud, informal, and hearty. The two of them were inseparable, and although they doted on Avi, and loved her dearly, she always felt as if they were somehow keeping a secret between them, and wouldn't let her in on it. Marcel looked back at her and grinned.

"You look like your going to a bloody funeral, Avi, chin up, its not like we're sending you out to some stranger, and then leaving post-haste."

"That doesn't make me feel better, Marcel."

"Here let me try," Donny moved over to your seat, and sitting beside you, enveloped you in a tight, warm hug. "Well write you lots, and send you stuff all the time. Besides, you may like him."

"Thanks Donny"

She buried her face into his shoulder so neither of them could see the tear squeeze out her eye. Donny released her, but kept a comforting arm around her shoulder. Avi stared out the window at the trees and clouds whipping past in a green and white blur. It was frustrating that the weather never agreed with her mood. Right now, it seemed as if heaven itself was smiling, when all she could do was hold back the waterworks.

Quatre glanced at the clock. He had about forty-five minuets until Rothgar's arrival. If they were punctual. He heard the door open, and looked back to see Millie walking in. She was dressed becomingly in a green tank top and an pale yellow skirt. She walked to Quatre holding a small parcel in her hands.

"We, or I, actually found this just last night, while we were sorting things out regarding your betrothal," she shifted it in her hands. "I didn't open it, because its addressed to you."

"Oh. Well, let me see it."

She looked down at the ground. "I should warn you however…"

"Warn me of what?"

"These are 2 to 3 letters, I think. And if I'm right in assuming that, then I'm also right as to who wrote them." She turned them up so that Quatre could see the delicate handwriting on the front. "They're from Mother."

Quatre's heart stopped beating, as he took the letters with shaking hands. He looked at them a moment, and then shoved them back at Millie.

"Please…I don't think I'd be able to read them. Please read them aloud."

"Quat, are you sure…?"

"Yes, just…" he turned around and fought to get control of himself. "I'm sorry. Yes, please read them aloud."

She sat down softly, and opening the first. She began quietly:

"'My Dearest son,'"

Quatre almost choked. Millie glanced up anxiously, but at receiving affirmation from Quatre, continued.

"'If you are reading this, then I have passed away. I am so dreadfully sorry that I am no longer a part of your life. How I looked forward to having a son to care for when I was growing up. I know even as I write this letter, how handsome, and chivalrous, and honorable you are. Please know that I love you with all my heart. I'm writing this to you to explain exactly how you came to be engaged to Count Rothgar's daughter. Your father and I were dear friends of Rothgar's and we decided long before I became pregnant with you, that we would give our children in marriage to each other. When it was found that you were a boy, Rothgar promised his first daughter born to you in marriage. I remember how excited I was, and am to see the two of you married. I am dear friends with his wife, Roma, since my marriage to your father, some years ago. Quatre, it pains me to write this letter, because it means that I might truly not me there to see you wed their daughter. I sincerely hope you never see these words, but fate holds us with an unsteady hand, and even the best-laid plans of man often fail. Darling, I want you to understand that no matter what misgivings you might have about this marriage, it is meant to be. I can feel it, even as I feel you now, in my womb. If you have doubts, know that you are a great person. Believe it, embrace it. Let Rothgar's daughter see you at your best. Because, love, I know that you will be spectacular. I love you with all my heart, and want you to remember that.

Forever your loving Mother,

Quatrine.'"

Millie looked up at Quatre, but his back was to her, and he was facing the window. His hand clenched the back of the chair, and his shoulders shook slightly. Millie ran to him, but he held up a hand. She stopped,

"Quatre…"

He drew in a deep breath and answered her in a voice full of sadness.

"Is that," he choked and swallowed before continuing. "Is that all she writes?"

"Yes. Quatre, are you going to be-"

"I'll be fine, Millie." He turned around to face her. His face was pale, and his eyes were brimming with tears. "Please leave me. I need a few moments to compose myself, and get my thoughts together."

Millie looked up at him for a long moment, before reaching up and kissing him gently on the cheek before walking out, and quietly shutting the door. Quatre sat at his desk, and then buried his face in his arms, as bitter sobs ripped from his throat. He wept for a few minuets before sitting up and drying his eyes. He forced himself to think, but there was only one thing that occupied residence in his mind. He was going to marry Avarona Liv Rothgar. He would honor his mother's memory, and do what she wished years ago. He felt the familiar sense that someone was with him, even though he was alone. He smiled sadly at the sky.

"I can feel you mother. And I will respect your desire for me to marry this girl. I will be my best, and I will make you proud."

Quatre straightened his jacket that had become slightly rumpled from his crying, and stood up tall. He glanced at the clock. Let them come, he was ready.

The car pulled up to a large mansion, that was surrounded by wide, tall trees, and white and yellow roses. There was a fountain off to one side, in which an angel was pouring an everlasting stream of water. She fell into step behind her father, who walked briskly up to the door, and rang. A servant answered quickly, and they were shown inside a large foyer with red carpeting and about 10 women of all ages waiting to greet them. A pretty blonde, with a light green tank top and a pale yellow skirt walked up to them a beamed at them.

"Welcome! My name is Millicent, but most call me Millie. I am one of Quatre's sisters. I'm so glad that you made it."

She clapped her hands, and several of the other women stepped forward and took hats and coats from Avi and her family. All of them were introducing themselves at once.

"Good afternoon! My name is Maria."

"My name is Ellen."

"I'm called Katrina"

"Hi! I'm Quatre's sister Tammy!"

"I'm Danette!"

Avi whirled around in a circle, while ten or more names were given to her.

"Wait a minute, you're _all_ Quatre's sisters?"

One of the girls, named Val, grinned at her, and took her hand,

"Yep! There are twenty-nine of us all together, but many of us couldn't make it. A lot of us are married, with children, living elsewhere in France, but for the most part, we all live within a few hours of each other. You'll meet us all soon."

Avi felt overwhelmed already, but shook her head and coached herself to be calm. She had to give this a try before she decided she didn't want to marry him. She heard a voice behind you, and although it was quiet, it seemed to fill the room.

"Good afternoon, Miss Rothgar."

Avi turned around to see the man who she would wed, and nearly turned back around again, to save herself from embarrassing herself. He was strikingly handsome. With a tall figure and broad shoulders that looked like they could hold a lot of weight, he also looked slightly intimidating, but his small smile made him anything but that. He was wearing brown slacks that fit nicely, and she couldn't help but note with satisfaction that they were pressed and neat. His shirt was white, and unbuttoned slightly at the top, revealing a strong neck and his collarbones. Over which he wore a darker brown suit jacket. He had high cheekbones that tapered into a perfect chin, and his hair flipped over his eyes in a way that made Avi desperately want to put her hand up and smooth it away. When she looked into his eyes, she couldn't look away again. They were deep aquamarine blue that had green near the center. They were deep, and bottomless, and although he was smiling at her, his eyes were slightly sad, and glittered with feeling. She lifted her hand to shake his, but instead he took it, and gently brushed his lips over her knuckles that sent tingling sensations up and down her arm. He looked up at her father and nodded to him.

"Count Rothgar, I hope you are well."

"I am, thank you, your sisters have erased any foul mood I might have had from the car ride."

The man smiled, "I've arranged for one of my men to show you and your sons the grounds, while your daughter and I have tea; if that is not to presumptuous on my part."

"Not at all, son."

Avi watched as his sisters filed out in different directions, and a large, burly man introduced himself, and led her father and brothers off. Leaving her alone with her…Betrothed. He looked at her and smiled reassuringly. He offered her his arm, and she took it, he felt warm next to her as they walked to a large, open room in which a small table was set with white china that had blue pictures painted on it. He gestured to the table, and then pulled a seat out for her, and pushed her in. He seated himself opposite her, and smiled warmly.

"I'm very glad you could make it, Miss Rothgar."

"Please sir, just Avarona, or Avi, as my friends and family call me."

"Only of you call me Quatre, Avi."

"Alright, Quatre."

She felt the word in her mouth as it came out. It sounded like the sounds a brook made when it rippled and washed over rocks in the bottom. He lifted the pot and poured her a cup. Then poured himself a cup too.

"Sugar, or cream?"

"Sugar please, no cream."

"One scoop or two?"

"Three, please."

He grinned at her, "A sweet tooth?"

She smiled back, "Its terrible, I know, but I can't seem to help myself."

She lifted her cup to her mouth, and inhaled the spicy scent of the dark liquid. Wrapping her fingers around the outside to warm them, she sipped her tea, and relaxed into the chair. He sat back and gazed at her for a moment with his glittering, blue-green eyes. He smiled at her again, and spoke,

"I'm going to be frank with you, Avi, if you'll be the same to me."

"Of course."

"Answer me this, do you want this marriage?"

Quatre couldn't remember seeing a more stunning girl in his life before. She was beautiful. She was the perfect height, not too tall, not too short, at around 5 feet, 2 inches. She had smooth olive skin that was unblemished save for a thin, white scar that ran from her thumb to her ring finger, across the back of her hand. She had large, dark eyes, that looked up at him beneath thick lashes. Her hair was long and curled around her face nad shoulders in the most becoming way, before stopping at her waist. She was dressed in a white summer dress that flowed around her when she walked, and brushed her legs. Her gait was poised and graceful, as if she was floating, rather than walking, and she had a curvy figure that only further complemented everything else attractive about her. When she had put her hand lightly on his arm, it had affected him more than he cared to admit, and the sparks that had gone shooting up his arm was a surprise, even if a pleasant one. He watched as she looked off through the window to her right as she thought of a reply to his answer. He stared at her profile, even that seemed to be gorgeous. He mentally kicked himself. What was he doing? He meant to woo her, not stalk her like some lovelorn teenager. She turned back towards him, her eyes a mixture of confusion, apprehension, and willingness.

"I…don't know. I wish I could say yes or no, but I can't."

"Maybe I can help you make that decision." Quatre paused. Was it wise to tell her everything now? No. he would wait awhile for that.

"I found a letter from my mother, to me, about our betrothal. She,…" Quatre breathed slowly. Then looked up at her again. "She passed away, giving birth to me, but she left me several letters regarding this and other affairs."

Avi's eyes grew sad. "Oh, Quatre, I'm so sorry."

Quatre nodded softly then continued. My mother, and your mother were extremely good friends, which is part of the reason we were betrothed. Here is the letter,"

He handed her a small folded sheet that had his name inscribed in lovely penmanship. She took it, and then shook her head.

"Its too personal, I could never-"

Quatre pushed the letter back at her and struggled to smile.

"No, its alright. I think you should read it."

Quatre watched as she carefully opened the letter and began to read. Her eyes flicked back and forth across the paper, and she softly put her hand to her mouth. She looked at him, and almost whispered

"Quatre, I don't know what to say, except that she must've loved you more than life itself, and I am truly sorry for her passing." She gently put her hand on his, and looked at him with an unwavering gaze. "Do you want this marriage, Quatre?"

"At first no, but after reading this letter, I decided that I would try." He smiled. "Yes I do want to marry you."

"Then so do I."

"Would you like to walk with me? I'd like to get to know you better."

She smiled and Quatre's spirit leaped. He wanted to make her smile all the time. he rose, and pulled her chair out for her. Then offered his arm to her. she took it, and he laid his free hand over hers. Then ushered her out the room. Quatre reflected as they walked outside, that first impressions were often misleading, but then decided that he hoped sincerely that this one was not. The only thing he could deduce thus far, was that she was a remarkable young woman.


	3. Testing time

Avi could almost not believe what she had just said. She had come to Mr. Winner's, no, _Quatre's _estate with the full intention of talking him out of the marriage. Upon reading the letter his mother had written him, changed things. She had no idea that her mother, and Quatre's were so close. And the circumstances by which she met her untimely end. She frowned thoughtfully to herself. He was so strong. If her mother had died she wouldn't be able to talk about it without crying. Maybe that's why his eyes looked so sad. She looked up at him, and saw his eyes looking not ahead, but at nothing, as if he was daydreaming. He caught her looking at him, and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not sure how to begin. But how about this, I'll tell you a little of my childhood, then you, then me, then you, and etc."

"Alright,…Quatre"

He smiled and looked ahead again.

"After I was…born, I remember growing up with my sisters as my caregivers. I was always with them, and I moved with them, and was always a part of their weddings and such. I never remember actually seeing my Father until I was eight years old." He closed his eyes softly, remembering. "It was about a week after my birthday, and my Father had come to see to some business affairs, but stopped to see me. I remember how happy I was, and he took me riding, and to an amusement park, and we did all sorts of stuff together that week. He even took me out of school twice to do stuff. It was the most fun I've ever had in my life. After that, I saw him more often. Maybe he thought that he should have more of an influence in my life since he hadn't been there much when I was a small child. Life was good for about 4 years. I went to school, I made some friends. I think for the most part I led a pretty normal life, up until…" he paused and seemed unable to continue. He glanced back at Avi. "Well, that's about it for my young life, what about you?"

Avi decided not to push him. He would tell her when he was ready. She had plenty of secrets herself that she did not care to share with anybody yet. She gently fingered the scar on the back of her hand. Yes, it would be some time, before she ever, if she ever, told about that. She thought for a moment, and then began:

"Well, after I was born, I led the pampered life of royalty. For the most part, I was given everything I wanted. I had tutors up until I was 7, and then I started going to a regular middle school." Avi sighed. Those years weren't the best. "I didn't really make friends because I was several years behind everyone else, age wise. The friends I did have, was a girl who lived close to us, and I was very close to my cousins. When I was eight, I received a horse, but I was required to care for it, and exercise it, by myself. It was hard work, but I've never done something more rewarding. It was a beautiful mare that was dark brown, except for a black forelock." Avi grinned. That horse was beautiful. "I named her Majesty, and faithfully took care of her all the time. Then…the war with OZ began, and things…happened." Avi looked back up at him. "Your turn."

Quatre talked slowly, as if it pained him to recall the memories. "As you probably already know, I was one of the five Gundam Pilots. My Gundam was named Sandrock. I loved her. She was almost a part of me you could say. We worked as one, and we were powerful." He paused, "Joining the army, and later becoming a Pilot, was however, against my Father's wishes. I didn't have any connection with him for years after the War began, and he made no attempt to find me. It was during this time that I found out why my mother had died." He looked like he was going to go on, but stopped "The rest is…complicated."

Avi put her hand over his, and looked up at him

"You don't have to tell me everything, Quatre. I understand that there are some things no one cares to discuss. Even I, during the War with OZ, still have some…secrets that not even my family know."

Quatre looked at her curiously for a moment before smiling.

"Thank you. Why don't we discuss something a bit lighter, say, favorite colors?"

Avi laughed. "Mine is green. But not regular green. I only like dark green, or blue green."

"Ok, dark green-or-blue green. He grinned. My favorite color is brown or blue."

Avi wrinkled her nose "That's two colors, not one."

"You look like a rabbit when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Wrinkle your nose like that."

Avi looked at him, "What in the world are you talking about?"

"See! Your doing it right now. You wrinkle your nose up, and scrunch your eyebrows together. It makes you look like a bunny."

"Does not!"

"Yes it does." Quatre poked her in the nose, "Don't worry, it makes you look adorable."

Avi blushed red, and decided that he looked adorable too, or maybe even more than that.

Quatre was loving everything about her. the way she laughed, the way she grinned, and the way she frowned in thought. He loved the way she blushed, and the way she scrunched her nose when she was trying to figure something out. He had the intense urge to make her do it again. He looked at he out of the corner of his eye. She was absolutely fascinating, and he had only known her for barely and hour. He thought about what he had told her about his child hood. He winced slightly at the thought of telling her more about what happened in the war with OZ. About how his Father had really died. Would she think him a murderer? Quatre frowned. He would cross that bridge when he came to it, but he knew he would eventually tell her, he had too. He let his gaze drift to her hand where the scar was. He was surprised she did not tell him about that. The way it was formed and how pronounced it was, made it obvious that it had been a deep, deep, cut, and probably immensely painful too. She was most likely hiding things from him, a he was from her. she had even said so. But surely nothing could be as bad as the things he had done could they?

As they walked and talked, Quatre discovered how many pets she had had. Two cats, a horse, one bird, two dogs, a mouse, five fish, and at one point, even a snake. She liked cats the best, however, and hadn't had one in several years. Quatre decided he would get one for her as soon as possible. Wait, what was he doing? He had just met the girl and he wanted to buy her things. Maybe he was going to fast. He should slow things down. He nodded to himself. Yes, he needed to take things one at a time. He also found out more about her family. What kinds of food her brothers liked to eat, how many languages her mother knew, who her father was in the British government, and what roles he played. When she talked, she was animated, and her eyes lit up when she talked about things she liked, or was excited about. Her hands often moved with what she was saying, and she laughed often. Quatre watched her closely and picked up little odd habits that she seemed unaware of. When he spoke, she looked like she was paying utmost attention, and he was sure if asked, she could repeat every word of what he had just said. Also, when she wasn't talking or laughing, her eyes darted here and there in and odd way, as if she was looking for someone. She told him much about the years before and after the war with OZ, but whenever Quatre mentioned anything to do with it, she would steer the conversation in another direction. She appeared to be extremely uncomfortable with the subject as a whole, and all she would say about it was, 'It was a very hard time. Extremely sorrowful.' Quatre was determined to make her comfortable enough around him, so that she would tell him what had happened to her. he had a sneaking feeling that it had to do with the scar on the back of her hand. He would tell her what had happened to him during the war too; but only after they had known each other a little while longer. Quatre and Avi walked outside for a time in silence. Until they came to a large white rosebush that graced the backyard. Quatre caught Avi gazing at the beautiful blossoms on the bush, and reached up and picked the largest one for her. Her eyes lit up again. He loved it when they did, and she tucked the bloom behind her ear in her hair. They met back up with her brothers and parents in the back, and he led all of them back to the house for dinner. They were joined at the large table by fourteen of Quatre's twenty-nine sisters, who kept dinner lively and animated for the entire duration. Afterwards, he allowed his sisters to lead Avi and her mother away to have 'girl time' while he talked with her father and brothers. Quatre sized them up, and was not surprised to see them doing the same to him.

"If I have not already thanked you for being such a gracious host, I do so now, Quatre. The food is excellent, and the grounds here are well-kept and prosperous."

"I'm happy that you are pleased with them. My father always took especially good care of this estate, and I'm glad that it continues to hold up to people's high expectations."

One of Avi's brothers, named Donny, looked across the table and agreed quietly. "I've always considered that the way a man cares for his other duties, reflects how he acts in other…prospects of his life."

Quatre took and understood the not-so-subtle hint. The second brother Marcel also spoke.

"We were so impressed with the estate, that we are no sure that you care greatly for it and other things," he eyed Quatre, "We would hate to later find out that our assumptions have been incorrect."

Another not-so-subtle hint, with a measure of intimidation and threat. Quatre was glad that they cared for their sister, but they would have to try harder than that to scare him. He had been through so much, that he wasn't easily alarmed anymore. Her father spoke:

"Indeed. I hate to be disappointed." He leaned in slightly, "Hate. To be disappointed."

Quatre met his gaze without blinking.

"You have my word, gentlemen, that I never disappoint." He looked at all three of them in turn. "All areas of my life, are as well-cared for as my estate. I promise you that."

Although not many words had been spoken, volumes had been exchanged. The three men visibly looked satisfied and relieved, and Quatre was confident that he had just passed what ever test had been imposed on him. He mused to himself about how Avi was doing, with his sisters' little tests.

"Quatre is most certainly the most gallant young man I've ever met."

Avi leaned across the pillow she was gripping to meet the eyes of one if his sisters, named Tallis directly. Tallis also leaned nearer to Avi,

"I'm pleased you think so, Avarona, but do not think you have to say only good things about our dear brother, just because we are his sisters, we know he has his flaws like all men do."

Avi was being tested, and she knew it, and she did not like it. She met Tallis' gaze without wavering even slightly.

"Oh, but I have only just met your brother, and although we have several lengthy conversations thus far, I cannot see anything that one would consider to be a flaw."

Tallis paused for a second. Avi smirked to herself. She would not be bested in one of these little reverse psychology tests, or in a guilt-trip test, or any stupid test. She knew very well that his sisters were scoping her out to be sure that she was the real deal, and was not going to be insufficient for Quatre. Fine. She would pass any little test they had for her. During the war, she had more than learned how to take care of herself in any given situation, and she had become a master at wording and self-presentation. Another girl, named Belita, spoke this time.

"Tell me then, Avi, what do you see?"

"A strong man. Physically, emotionally, and mentally."

"From only several conversations?"

"He is extremely open about many things, and I'm glad he can trust me with his experiences."

"The bad ones included?"

"We all fall upon hard times, but that is one of the best times to determine a person's character, is it not?"

Another girl, Janelle, jumped in.

"So tell us, Avarona dear, what hard times have fallen upon you?"

"Faith, but the war was hard on everyone."

"True. And what was your plight amongst the myriad of others?"

Uh-oh. Avi's mind clicked furiously to come up with a suitable answer to exactly what she had done during the war. No one in the room, her mother included, knew the full story. Only two other people in the world knew it, and one of them, was dead. Her mother must have sensed her unwillingness to talk about it, because she came to the rescue immediately.

"Sadly, our family was separated for the entirety of the war, and we were not reunited till almost a year after Marie Maia's vicious campaign."

Several of their eyes narrowed slightly, but they did not pursue the question, and instead began to needle Avi from another direction. A woman named Ruth, who held a baby in her arms, and sat in and armchair with a regal, yet motherly sort of air asked calmly,

"Such a pity. A mother's love knows no bounds, however. And having children is one of the greater joys in life."

This comment, although seemingly spoken to her mother, was directed solely at her, and she knew it. She had an equally calm retort however.

"Alas, I know not that particular blessing, as I am still a virgin."

All of Quatre's sisters visibly looked relieved and glad at the same time, and Avi knew at once that she was finally gaining the upper hand, and that the test was nearing its end. Several of the girls began firing random statements, (which were in reality, questions) at her to find a weak spot they were certain wasn't there. She answered all of them confidently.

"Yet with most marriages come children."

"Yes, I hope to be so blessed."

"But all marriages require work, to be sure."

"I embrace work with vitality."

"You seem sure of yourself."

"It is better than being unsure."

"But it is never good to over-estimate."

"Nor under-estimate."

"Our dear Quatre is confident going into this marriage."

"As am I."

"Well, it is a pleasure to have you here."

"Oh, believe me, the pleasure is all mine."

At once, several of the girls stood and embraced her. Avi smiled, knowing that she had passed the test with flying colors, but know her brain was exhausted, as well as her mouth, and she needed to retire. She politely excused herself, and exited the room. Crossing the corridor, she passed a study, where she spotted Quatre's silhouetted form against the dusky sky. She softly entered, and watched him for a moment. He truly was handsome, and with the dark edges of night framing his sturdy body, he looked positively irresistible. She was so taken with him, that she forgot to check her breathing, and let out a small sigh. He turned around abruptly, and stood facing her with a question on his face.

"I didn't mean to intrude, I just…saw you in here, and wanted to say goodnight before I retire for the evening."

He relaxed, and it was then that Avi noticed he had clenched his fists, ready to fight when she had startled him. He deftly gestured to a couch off to the side, and Avi went to it and softly sat. He sat beside her, but not extremely closely, but close enough so that Avi could feel heat positively radiate off him. His voice was low and deep.

"I think I've passed your brothers' and father's test after dinner tonight."

"I equally found your sisters to be just as charming."

He pulled his hand through his hair, messing it up more than straightening it. It flopped in front of his eyes, giving him a mischievous and innocent look at the same time. He groaned low in his throat.

"I hope they didn't gang up on you."

"Not at all. I actually found the banter quite refreshing in comparison to the silent battling I usually experience at home."

"Well, you definitely better get used to it, as they won't likely leave you alone for the whole time you are going to be here."

"They care for you greatly."

"Maybe too much at times."

Avi grinned. "At least they remain on a purely verbal level. My brothers have often had frank discussions of opinions in a physical manner."

"What have they done?"

"Well, once, at school, one of them caught me fighting with a classmate for calling my friend a rude name, and without asking any questions, Marcel picked me up, and carried me kicking and screaming back home, where he literally tossed me into my room, and locked the door."

"Good grief!"

"Oh, I deserved it a great deal. He wasn't mean at all, in fact, and later when he let me out, told me that he had gone to the principal of the school, and that the other kid had gotten into trouble. But that was only after he had scolded me for using my fists instead of my mouth to sort out problems. Since then, I've become pretty adept at persuasion and manipulation by using my tongue, although I am by no means proud of it."

"We aren't all proud of the…talents we may posses."

Avi looked up at him, "That is true, even though it may well serve to save our lives."

He had caught the subtle hint, and she could tell by the look on his face. It was true that her mouth had saved her life on more than one occasion, and although she was happy for it, she was also sometimes very disappointed in herself by getting a job done at other people's expense. She rose, and smiled softly at Quatre.

"Good night."

She turned to leave, but he caught her hand, and softly brought it to his lips.

"Sweet dreams."

As she left the room, she knew that after that gentle kiss bestowed on her hand, her dreams would be altogether too sweet.


	4. Picnic in the Countryside

Quatre could've kicked himself for doing that. He shouldn't have kissed her hand. It was entirely too presumptuous on his part. He had to take things slowly, he reminded himself. He wanted to woo her, not seduce her. He walked briskly out into the cool shadows of night. Breathing in the sweet night air, he decided how best to tell her his unfortunate movements during the war with OZ. There was no way around it. She would find out one way or another, and it was best that he tell her. An image of her face, with her eyes dancing with laughter sprung to his mind. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Shaking his head at his own foolishness, he continued walking. There was no such thing as love at first sight, and anyways, how many girls had he really actually looked at girls? He was always to busy with taking care of family affairs, or running his numerous estates, or just focusing on things more important than mindless flirtations, to really be a good judge on beauty. She was certainly intelligent and quick, however. She answered questions clearly and quickly. Almost as she had been trained to. Quatre stopped. Could it be possible that she was in one of the armies during the war? It wasn't likely, because she looked small, and a girl of her importance, and standing would not be allowed even outdoors during something like that; much less enlist for battle. No. She must've just been brought up that way. Avarona Liv was certainly an enigma as to what she thought. Even thought she answered all of his questions to the fullest extent, she still kept a lot hidden. As if she was afraid of what he would think of her. So far, however, he thought only good things. It was as if God had dropped an angel into his lap, free of charge or obligation. She was gorgeous, smart, and willing to be his wife. He already liked her a lot, and that attraction was almost sure to turn into love soon. Walking back inside the house, Quatre glanced up at the clock. 9:43. he would retire now, and get up early to surprise her with something. Maybe some of the white roses in the garden. She certainly seemed to admire those. After bidding his sisters good night, and up in his room, Quatre shrugged of his coat, and changed into pajamas thinking about Avi. It seemed to be the only thing that had occupied his mind since meeting her.

Avi sat up and stretched. Her bed had been warm, the soft night sounds had crept in through her partially open window, and she had been allowed to sleep late. She turned over, and glanced at the clock. 9:07. She would get up now. She didn't want to be a rude guest and sleep the day away. After changing, she walked downstairs to see a table lavishly set for breakfast, with several people sitting there. She walked to where she was supposed to sit, and found a large bouquet of white roses and purple tulips. They were absolutely breathtaking. She buried her nose into the flowers and inhaled their scent. She picked up a small note, and was delighted to see that the flowers were from Quatre.

"My dear Avi,

I hope you slept well. I'm sorry I couldn't eat with you, but I had an engagement to attend to, and had to leave early. I will be back at around eleven, and hope that you will do me the immense pleasure of joining me on a picnic lunch.

Quatre."

Avi felt like she could just kiss the next three people she saw. Not only was this sweet, but he must've talked to, and asked her brothers what she liked, because there was no other way he could know that she loved to eat outside. She set the flowers down, and tried to eat, but was so excited, she could manage only a few bites. She had never felt so special before in her life. For the rest of the morning she walked with a skip in her step. When the hour finally rolled around, she sat still on the couch, trying to look nonchalant, as she waited for him to come home, when he walked through the door, she could hardly keep herself from jumping up with excitement.

"Thank you, for the flowers this morning. They were such a sweet surprise." She looked down, suddenly shy, "I would also love to accompany you on a picnic."

"I'm glad, I've already had the cook prepare us a basket."

As he spoke a large, grinning woman swept in, and set an obviously heavy picnic basket down next to the table. Quatre grinned at her, and then gesture towards the smiling woman.

"This dear lady has been with us for all of my life, and even before that. Her name is Gladys Tollen, but we just call her Nanny."

The woman ruffled his hair affectionately, "Aie, Quat, ya make me seem sae old, I'm not a'tall that old. I've still life left in me old after-burners."

Avi detected an obvious Scottish accent in the dear woman, and couldn't help but smile at the happy woman. She left, and Quatre took Avi's hand and led her out the door, while picking up the basket.

"We better get going, Avi, the horses will get restless."

"You got horses!"

"Yes, I remember you saying how much you loved them, so I decided to have us ride out to where I planned on taking you, instead of driving in a car. Is that alright?"

"Alright? Quatre, I'm thrilled! Thank you so much."

She linked her arms around one of his, and happily followed him out the door. Avi decided, that if nothing else, Quatre certainly knew how to charm a lady.

Quatre almost laughed aloud when he came into the house, and saw Avi trying to disguise her excitement. But he could read it in the sparkles of her lovely eyes and in her smiling red lips, and hear it in her tremulous voice. She looked as beautiful as the night before, if not more, wearing light-colored jeans, and a white tank top with a maroon blouse over it. She had put her long hair into a braid, but tiny wisps of it brushed her cheeks and forehead. It took all of Quatre's self-restraint to not take her into his arms and kiss her laughing mouth. He was totally in control of himself at all times, but as soon as he saw her, it was as if concentrating on not running over to her, and taking her in his arms, required all of his mental capacity. As she held his arm and gaily walked along with him to the horses, he reflected how simple things pleased her the most. Yesterday, the only jewelry she had been wearing was a simple silver chain, and small, conservative diamond earrings. Today, she wore nothing at all. When he had asked her brothers what she liked to do, they had both replied with simple pastimes and materials. She loved to paint, for instance, but she didn't really like shopping. She enjoyed sandwiches, but hated caviar and steak. He had asked them if she liked jewelry, but they had said she most likely wouldn't wear it very much. When he asked for suggestions on what to give her, they answered with flowers, and your time. Quatre sighed happily, two things that he was happy to give her. in fact, he would prefer to give her those things, rather than jewelry, because it was so much more personal. He would get her an engagement ring, however. He closed his eyes imaging how beautiful he would make sure it was. Only the best for her.

Avi bounced along on her horse next to Quatre. The animal was strong, and had a smooth gait, unlike the skittish temper of her old horse, Majesty. They had been riding for almost half an hour now, and she was anxious to see where Quatre was taking her. Grinning, she maneuvered her horse a little closer to his, and trying to keep her voice from laughing asked, "Are we there yet?"

Quatre groaned and looked over at her with a mock angry look on his face. "You're not one of those people who ask that all the time, are you?"

"Only if it takes a long time to get somewhere."

Quatre chuckled, "Do you want to get their faster?"

"Yes."

He took his reins in a little tighter, "Then catch me if you can!" And saying this, he dug his heels into the horse's sides, and galloped off, almost out of sight. Avi laughed, and urged her horse after him, leaning close to its neck, and grasping the reins in her hands. Together they raced along a narrow path in dark, dense woods, until there came an opening just ahead, where the sunlight was brighter. Quatre ran through here, and Avi followed suit, and then caught her breath at the beauty of it all. They were in a huge, enclosed meadow that had a bird's-eye view of the mountains far off in the distance. Quatre had already dismounted, and was standing below her on the ground.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I love coming here, especially when it's warm." He held out his hand, and as Avi took it, instead of just helping her off the horse, as she thought, he lifted her up and off with surprising strength. He put her down slowly, and as he held her, looked deep into her eyes. His hands lingered on her waist, as she struggled to remain breathing. Then, he backed away quickly, and went to retrieve the basket. Avi was grateful, and upset that he hadn't stayed close to her. She shook her head. She was being ridiculous. She had a crush on someone she met yesterday, for crying out loud! Quatre came back with a blanket over his arm, which he spread out on the ground.

"Shouldn't we tie up the horses?"

"No, they've been here before, they won't wander off."

Together they sat on the blanket, and ate chicken sandwiches, and Caesar salad in silence. Quatre looked up at the sky, "I love this place. It's very peaceful alone, and very relaxing with someone."

He looked at her for a moment, and Avi mentally kicked herself, when she felt her cheeks redden in embarrassed pleasure.

"It is very lovely here." She looked over at the wide expanse, "Perfect for playing hide-and-seek, or tag, or something."

"Tag?" Quatre looked over at her mischievously. "Is that at all a challenge, Miss Rothgar?"

"Of course it isn't. I wouldn't want you to be embarrassed, by not being able to catch me, Mr. Winner."

"Unable to catch you? My own name personifies excellence. Quatre Raberba _Winner_."

"Oh yeah?" Avi gave him a good shove, and then leaped up, "TAG, you're it!"

She dashed off laughing, feeling the wind blow her hair every which a way. She looked behind to see Quatre gaining already with a smirk on his face. She bent her head, and ran faster, making sharp turns, trying to wear him out, but he still ran just as fast behind her, steadily gaining. Then she felt strong arms grasp her waist, and throw her into the air, as she screamed and laughed simultaneously. He caught her, and shouted, "TAG" before rushing off in the other direction. Avi chased him, but he proved to be way to fast for her. She sat down in the grass with and panted for a moment. Quatre stood in front of her, causing a shadow to hover over her face.

"Giving up already? That was hardly a challenge." There was a triumphant gleam in his eyes that Avi adored. She shifted slightly, "Noooo, I was just waiting." Here, she circled her foot around, and kicked his legs out from under him, and as soon as he was on the ground, she leaped on top of him and tried to pin his arms. He laughed, and simply flipped her over onto her back, and tickled her mercilessly until she begged for mercy. He stopped and grinned.

"I win."

"For now."

"Oh, come one, don't be such a poor sport. You even cheated."

"Cheated! Me? Cheat!" Avi allowed her face to take on a flabbergasted expression as she gazed up at Quatre.

"You, ma'am, are absolutely terrible."

Avi shrugged and giggled. "I know, thank you. Now, let me up."

Quatre rolled off her, and she got to her feet. Quatre also stood up, and took her hand.

"C'mon, we should be heading back now."

Quatre was breathing heavy. But it had nothing to do with running all over the meadow, but everything to do with being that close to Avi. He frustratingly clenched the reins in his hands. Why couldn't he control himself when she came within a few feet of him? He glanced over at her riding beside him. Did she even know how much she affected him? Probably not. He looked back ahead at the path. Her scent, her eyes, her hair, all seemed to be immensely perfect and complete for her. Just being with her made his heart pound and his mind go numb. He felt his forehead. Maybe he was sick. It was not love. People do not love this quickly. He caught Avi looking at him with a half smile on her face.

"A penny for your thoughts."

"Possible pet name options for you."

"Pet name?"

"Well, sure. I was thinking maybe 'O Cheating One' or maybe 'Slowpoke'"

"I'm not slow!" She wrinkled her nose up in the way that Quatre adored.

"No, I think 'Little Bunny Foo Foo' is perfect."

"Don't you dare call me that."

"Or what?" Quatre was beginning to love egging her one like this. Her facial expressions were too cute not too.

"Or I'll call you, um…" She thought for a moment. "Well, fine, I won't call you anything, but when you're sleeping I'll paint your toe nails!"

"Oh, please, I have 29 sisters. That's happened to me more times than I can count."

"Then I'll cut your hair."

"It won't matter. I'm a guy. You could shave me bald and I doubt anyone would even notice."

She rolled her eyes and nudged her horse to a trot. Quatre's horse. Fell into step behind her and they rode home in silence.

Over the next few weeks, Quatre took Avi out often. And on days that he wasn't around, she always found a gorgeous bouquet of flowers awaiting her on the breakfast table. She settled into a comfortable routine until she woke up one morning realizing that she had been here for over a month. She jumped up, got dressed, and ran out into the living room. Her parents were there, already speaking to a somewhat distressed looking Quatre. Avi walked over and sat down.

"Quat, what's wrong?"

Her Father turned to her, "Avi, we've been here nearly a month. I have business to attend to at home, and your brothers also have engagements that require their attention."

Avi frowned. "We're going home already? But don't I have to…That is, I thought that-"

Her Father held up his hand. "We're going home, but you, on the other hand are staying here. The marriage ceremony will take place a little under a year from now, in May. We'll be visiting you every now and again, but for the most part, you will be staying with Quatre, so that the two of you will get used to living together."

Avi jumped to her feet.

"What?"

Quatre remained sitting but spoke up, "I really, don't think this is a good idea, sir. I mean, we really don't know each other that well, and-"

Her father waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Oh, I know you won't take advantage of her or anything. I trust you, and besides, you have all these sisters running about to keep an eye on you two."

Avi could feel her face flush scarlet.

"No! What are you thinking, dad? You can't just leave me here!"

"I can. And I will."

She whipped around and faced Quatre.

"Quatre, what do you think about all of this?"

"Well, I've been trying to talk him out of this for almost an hour, with no luck, so it appears your staying with me for the time being.

Avi flung up her hands in frustration.

"How come everyone is being so calm about this? Doesn't anyone care what I think?"

Her Father's voice was steely.

"We are leaving at lunchtime. I am going to go pack now. Hopefully you will be more composed than you are now, because I will not tolerate being yelled at by my own daughter." He got up and swept out of the room with her mother following.  
Avi fell onto the couch and moaned. Why did her parents have to be so difficult? She felt the cushions sink a little as Quatre moved closer to her, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"It won't be so bad."

"Quatre, its not that I don't want to stay with you. On the contrary, I love it here. Its just that…It seems so sudden, and fast."

"Well, lets make the best of it. It appears we really are fiancés now. Quatre gently leaned in, and taking her chin in his hand brushed her forehead softly with his lips. Heat flooded Avi's body and she could've kicked herself. The only thin she could think about, was how good his lips would feel on hers.


	5. I'm STAYING?

Quatre was as surprised as she was. He wasn't sure if he should be happy or upset that se was now staying permanently with him. He was happy because simply being around her was like the ultimate high, but at the same time, in spite of all the great conversations he had with here, he still didn't know that much. Oh, sure, he knew all the superficial stuff, but nothing of substance. He kissed her forehead, and had to back away quickly before he did anything else that he would regret later. Gad! She made him completely lose his mind sometimes.

About four months passed, and Quatre could feel himself growing more and more attached to her every day. She was fun, and smart, and witty. Indeed, she was the most engaging conversationalist Quatre had ever met. The days grew colder, and snow covered the French countryside with a thick, white blanket. He had taken her to see the Arc de Triumph, and the Eiffel Tower, and so much more. He walked with her among the Louvre Museum. He did everything possible with her, and loved every minute of it. But he could sense she was hiding something from him, much the way he was hiding things from her. Quatre pounded his fist in his hand. He was going to do it today. He walked into the drawing room, and picked up his violin to relax his nerves. He sighed with the first few sweet strains, and could feel his mind relaxing under the hypnotic sound of his instrument. Quatre was so taken with the music that he didn't hear quiet footsteps until Avi sat down softly at the piano and began to play. He caught her eye, and she smiled softly at him as their music wove together beautifully. She tilted her had back slightly and began to sing. Quatre almost stopped in shock. Her voice was so pure, and beautiful and clear. Her mouth was wide open and her lips formed the words in graceful, trailing motions.

" _How can I just let you walk away,  
just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all "_

Quatre closed his eyes, relishing her sound, her music, her voice…__

"How can you just walk away from me,  
when all I can do is watch you leave   
'cause we've shared the laughter and the pain  
and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all

So take a look at me now,  
oh there's just an empty space"  


Quatre joined in, and sang with her. His deeper voice complementing her lighter, higher one.

"_And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now,  
well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
and that's what I've got to face_

I wish I could just make you turn around,  
turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
so many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all"

Avi smiled, and started singing the chorus again.

"_So take a look at me now,  
well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me,  
just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now,  
'cause there's just an empty space  
But to wait for you, is all I can do  
and that's what I've got to face _

Take a good look at me now,  
cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take…"

"Take a look at me now" 

Quatre finished the last strain on his violin, as Avi ended the song with a deep chord on the piano. Quatre walked over to her, and put his hands on her shoulders. She shifted slightly, about to get up, but he pushed her back onto the bench.

"Quatre, is…is something wrong?"

Quatre closed his eyes. He had to tell her, but he would rather her not be able to se him when he told her.

"Avi, I need to tell you something."

She tried to turn around and look at him, but he held her in place.

"Quatre, what's the matter?"

"You've asked me a few times about what I did during the War with Oz, and I've always given you generic answers. But I need to tell you the truth." Quatre paused and took a breath. "I'm sure you know I was a Gundam pilot with four others. They were Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, and Duo Maxwell. My Gundam was named Sandrock. She was great. When I fought with her, it was like music. Perfectly synchronized, perfectly executed. I became one of the Gundam pilots for two reasons. One, was to end the war, I am a pacifist by nature, and the fact that it had not yet come to an end made me want to do anything to stop it. The second reason, and probably the bigger one, was to rebel against my father. He had forbidden me to have anything to do with the war, but I…Disobeyed him, and joined the army anyway. I fought with the other Gundam pilots for most of the war. We were fighting a losing battle, but that seemed like the only thing to do. But then…There was a new Gundam suit. It was called Wing ZERO. It was the most powerful Gundam of all. It had immense power, its speed was unparalleled. I was the first pilot. There was an unforeseen problem, however. This Gundam was designed with something called a Brain Twisting ZERO. It made the mind of the pilot operate on a higher level. Reflexes off the chart. Faster brain waves. Instinct and anticipation were heightened. The pilot _became_ part of the suit. I…Lost my mind. I went insane with the power and ability to do everything through the Gundam." Quatre's voice shook, "I went into a rage. Destroying everything that came in front of me. I…destroyed a colony. I shot down a plane that I thought was carrying OZ members, when it really transported…my,…my father." His voice broke, and Avi turned around. "I killed my own Father. Avi just looked at him. Quatre couldn't read her expression, and turned away slightly. "You needed to know. If we are going to be married, then…I shouldn't be keeping any secrets from you. I understand if-"

Avi wound her arms around him, and hugged him tightly. Her voice was muffled by his shirt. "It doesn't matter. Its in the past, and you weren't right in your mind when it happened. I still…I still want to be your wife."

Quatre put his arms around her, and crushed her to his chest. His heart swelled. She was truly a woman among many. He took in the scent of her hair, and closed his eyes, and felt her body against his.

Avi could feel the weight lifting off his shoulders when he told her. He had seen so much death in the war, and he had even been responsible for many himself, and yet he still got up everyday with a smile. She was lucky to have him. She heard him say something.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'what happened to you during the war?'"

Avi's mind raced. She couldn't tell him. He wouldn't be able to understand. He might've killed his father, but it was by accident. She had…No. She wouldn't tell him. Not yet anyway.

"My…my maid and I were, kidnapped at the eve of the war. She had the same dark hair as me, and was able to pass herself off as Avarona Liv Rothgar. I managed to escape, and lived in a convent for the duration of the war, before meeting back up with my parents in England after Mariemeia Kushrenada's attack."

Avi held her breath. She was against his shoulder, so she couldn't tell if he believed her lie or not. She heard him speak.

"What happened to your maid?"

"She was…killed. She had become a spy for OZ, and was shot in crossfire."

"I'm sorry."

"No it's alright. She died bravely."

And I'm the one who should be sorry, Avi thought to herself. Quatre pulled away. I forgot to tell you. There's a Christmas ball coming up next week. Trowa Barton, a very dear friend of mine, and one of the pilots is going to be there. Also Heero Yuy. I really want you to meet them."

"I can't wait."

Quatre smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I need to go now for two days to work out an engagement. I'll be back on Thursday."

"Ok. I'll be able to get a dress."

"See you later."

Quatre walked out of the room, humming the song they had just played together, while Avi sat down on the couch to stew in her fierce guilt.


	6. Christmass and Trowa

Quatre stood at the bottom of the stairs. He turned and paced several times. Checked his watch impatiently.

"Avi! We're going to be late! Its already 7:45!"

"I'm coming!"

Quatre walked back and forth. Checked his watch again, and resumed pacing. Looked up the stairs.

"AVI!"

"I'm coming!"

"That's what you said ten minutes ago!"

"I'm coming!"

"Oh, for Pete's sake!"

He walked back and forth again. He could feel the bulge in his pocket from the necklace he was going to give her. He smiled. When he had gone on and 'engagement' he had really been getting this necklace from a master craftsman in Dublin, Ireland. She was going to love it. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs again. He was about to call up again, but then he saw her at the top of the stairs, and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a dark green satin gown, with silver silk trim, and lace. Her dress sank off her shoulders and widened into bell sleeves. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a complicated mass of curls and braids that had ringlets pouring from the back of it, down the nape of her neck, and around her face. She wore almost no makeup at all, except for dark mascara and rosy lipstick. She descended with a shy smile on her face, as she lowered her eyes when she approached him.

"You look magnificent."

She blushed. She was so beautiful. He did not deserve her at all.

"Thank you. So do you, actually."

She lifted up her dewy brown eyes to meet his and smiled softly. Quatre could feel his heart thump in his chest. He fumbled slightly drawing the necklace box from his pocket.

"I got this for you. Merry Christmas."

He opened the box and felt his heart soar when she grinned in delight.

Avi couldn't remember being more shy. Here she was, with a man who was to be her husband, whom she had spent the past five months with, and she could barely meet his eyes. He was in a black tuxedo with a black bowtie and a white shirt. His hair was falling all over the place as always, and his eyes looked at her with such intensity, she felt like she was going to start giggling like a school girl. He opened the box softly, and her breath caught in her throat. It was a delicate, ornate chain. With complicated Celtic pattern that was made to look like silver tree branches. In the center was a large diamond. It was nearly the size of nail on her pointer finger. She breathed out softly.

"Oh, Quat, it's beautiful. I love it."

He gently lifted it out of the box, and circling behind her, slipped it around her neck. He did the clasp, and she could feel his hands brush her skin softly; sending tremors and shivers up and down her body. He rested his hands on her shoulders for a moment. She relished the heat that seemed to constantly radiate from his body. He removed his hands, and Avi could barely stifle a soft sigh of disappointment. He put his coat on, and after helping her into hers, he ushered her out into an awaiting limo. As they pulled up to the banquet hall, Avi smiled to herself in ecstasy. Everything was absolutely beautiful. The columns had garlands of ivy and mistletoe covering them, and red roses were set out in huge bouquets next to the entrance. Quatre got out of the car, and offered her his arm. She slipped her hands around it, and walked with him to the doors. A foot man inside took their coats, and directed them to the main hall. There was a large table laden with food and drink, and couples milled about on the dance floor and off, eating, drinking, and laughing. She felt Quatre put his arm around her waist, and sweep her onto the dance floor. A waltz was playing, and Quatre proved to be a superb dance partner. Avi felt completely weightless as he gracefully led her in the dance. His arms were tight around her, and she gazed into his eyes, unable to look away from the hypnotic green-blue stars. The dance ended, and Quatre led her off the floor. Almost instantly, a tall, broad shouldered man walked up to Quatre. Quatre turned and laughed, as they shook hands, and clapped each other on the back.

"I haven't seen you in so long! How are you?"

The opposite man had light brown hair. Most of which was thrown over one eye, giving him a mysterious, rakish look. He smiled slightly.

"I'm fine, Quat. And you?"

Avi watched as Quatre turned toward her with a huge smile.

"I'm great." He pulled her by the hand closer to himself. "Trowa, I want you to meet my fiancé, Avarona Liv Rothgar, daughter of Count Rothgar in Great Britain. Avi, this is Trowa. He was one of the pilots with me in the war. He is also a dear friend of mine."

Avi looked closely at him. She felt like she knew him from somewhere, but where? She instinctively hid the hand that had the scar on it, among the folds of her dress. Trowa bowed slightly, taking her hand.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Rothgar."

Avi met his eyes, and was surprised to see her own confusion mirrored in his eyes. There was something so familiar about him, but what was it?

"The pleasure is all mine, sir. Quatre has told me so much about you. It's an honor to finally make your acquaintance."

He nodded slightly and released her hand. Quatre grinned. "Trowa, will you join us? We have quite a bit of catching up to do."

Trowa responded by another nod. Avi could tell that Quatre's friend was not one for words. It bothered her that she could not place him. She felt like she knew him from somewhere. The three of them walked together. Quatre and Trowa did most of the talking, while Avi just tagged along and listened with half of her attention. Several times she caught Trowa looking at her with that same wondering expression that she was sure she was also wearing on her face. But if he had any idea where they had met before, he did not let her in on it.

At the end of the night, Quatre invited Trowa to stay a while at his home. Trowa accepted, and the three of them found themselves on their way home. Avi sat next to Quatre on the seat. She was slightly tired, but wanted to stay awake, and watch the snow that had just started to come down. It was about 11:35, and the stars were out. It was a beautiful, romantic night. She smiled to herself. Every night with Quatre seemed to be romantic. As the limo pulled up in front of the house, Quatre and Trowa got out first. As Quatre paid and thanked the driver, Trowa walked around the car, and opened the door for Avi. Avi was about to get out on her own, but Trowa stood directly in front of her, and regarded her for moment, before offering his hand. The way he was standing in front of her did not give Avi much of a choice, except to take it. At that moment she forgot about her scar, and put her hand in his to help her out. Trowa helped her out, and then grabbed her wrist fiercely and looked into her eyes. His voice was low and dangerous.

"OZ Agent 442, otherwise known as Tracy Buck. We meet again."

Avi looked at him in horror. She suddenly remembered why she recognized him, and all the memories from that day came flooding back. She uttered a little cry in disbelief. She looked behind him straight into the eyes of Quatre who was standing there in shock.

"Trowa! What's all this about?"

Trowa looked at her again. "I wasn't sure at first, but the scar on your hand is extremely identifiable."

Quatre took Trowa's hand off Avi's wrist and looked at him. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Ask your blushing bride-to-be. She has quite a story to tell you no doubt."

Quatre looked down at Avi, "Avi, what is he talking about?"

Avi could feel tears beginning to course down her cheeks as her lips trembled. She choked on her words. "I'm sorry, Quat."

"Sorry for what? About what!"

"I…I lied to you. About the war, and about…Oh, Quatre, I don't know how I'm supposed to tell you!"

Avi looked at Trowa, but he only returned her look with one of cold disappointment and sadness. Quatre shook her.

"Avi what can't you tell me?"

"I didn't stay at a convent during the war, my maid…she, I..."

Avi squeezed her eyes. She had to tell him. And it had to be now.


	7. Secrets revealed

Avi backed away from Quatre, and looked at the white rose bush in the lawn that had long since stopped flowering. She took a deep breath and began her tale.

"When the war started, my family and I were transported to a safer part of the country. Because I'm the daughter of a wealthy, influential family, I was given a day and night staff of body guards. I quickly became tired of being constantly protected, so one night, I convinced my maid to come with me into the city, to hang around without the constant reminder that I wasn't like other kids my age. It was that fateful night that we were kidnapped by OZ agents, and taken away to a colony in space. Zechs had planned my capture, and was planning to use me as a pawn to get to my father's cast resources. We were held in a maximum security building, but by chance, as someone came to deliver us our food, I managed to snatch his gun and knock him unconscious. I had my maid put on his clothes, and walk outside to lure the guards away, so that I could find a way for both of us to escape." Avi turned away "In reality, I knew that the guards would find out the truth quickly, and she would be killed, but I hoped that would buy me enough time to escape. I ran out of the compound, and just as I turned onto a street, I heard shots fired. I had willfully sent my maid to her death. It's a choice that haunts me to this day."

Avi closed her eyes. She did not want to see Quatre's reaction to all she was telling him. "I cut my hair, changed my clothes, got a fake I.D., and joined OZ's army. I quickly advanced among the ranks. I had only one goal in mind: to get revenge on Zechs. About a year into the war, I was made a secret agent, and against my will, sent to earth. I was upset at first, because I thought I would never be able to get to Zechs, but then I was presented with a most intriguing idea. I approached a general, and offered my knowledge of Zech's army and tactics. I was greeted with open arms. I began to lead a double life. I was a double agent. I lied straight to the face of hundreds of commanding officers, and manipulated the outcomes of several important decisions. But all of this was done with one purpose. To hurt OZ in any way, shape or form. I was not above suspicion, however. Kushrenada, especially suspected me of being dirty, but he was never able to get anything for sure. Even the armies that I was helping did not fully trust me. So for 2 years, I was very much alone in the world. Then, one night, I did some digging at an OZ laboratory, and found copies for the plans of the Mobile Dolls. I was trying to sneak them out, when I came upon Kushrenada. He had been tracking my movements for months, trying to get me when I slipped up. Usually I was very clean with a job, and never left behind any indication that I had been there. But that night I happened to get sloppy, and Kushrenada was waiting for me. I managed to escape, but I was on the run for about 3 days without anything. On the fourth day, he found me, and came at me with everything he had. At the top of a cliff off the coast of Greenland, he questioned me about my movements. When I refused to answer, he cut my hand with knife, to mark me, in case I survived, shot me through the shoulder, and pushed me off." Avi stopped, and gently pulled her sleeve a little lower to reveal an ugly, matted scar below her collarbone. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and continued. "The bullet lodged in my shoulder in such a way, that it stopped most of the blood flow by itself, and when I hit the water, I went feet first, so that I only broke one of my legs. I was extremely weak, and thought I was going to die, but I managed to catch hold of a rock near shore. I waited out low tide, and as high tide came in, I swam with the waves up onto the beach. I dragged my body out of reach from the water, and passed out."

Trowa stepped forward. "That was how I found her." Trowa looked at Avi solemnly. "I found a battered, broken girl on the shore, whom I brought the home. I was able to get the bullet out, and splint her leg, but I had no idea of she was going to survive. Her hair had grown since she cut it, but she was still unidentifiable as the daughter of the Count back in England. She had fevers for eight days, before they broke, and she began to get better. When she was able to speak, she gave her name as Tracy Buck. When asked about the wounds she had sustained, she claimed amnesia, and would say no more. Two days after she woke up, she disappeared. I saw no more of her, until Mariemeia's campaign."

Avi looked at Quatre, but he wasn't looking at her, and his expression was blank. She spoke again. "When I left Trowa, I traveled to moon colony L13, where I finished healing, and joined the police force. When the war ended, I went back to earth, hoping to reunite with my family. Unfortunately, Mariemeia also came to earth. When I heard her plan, I offered my services to her ranks, in the hopes that I could somehow thwart her insane plan. But instead of being able to remain in the shadows, I was made one of the guards for Relena Peacecraft. Unable to do any work this way, I resigned myself to trying to find someway to help her escape. The only thing I could think of was to leave the access codes for her room somewhere out in the open, so someone might find them. As it turns out, they were found by Heero Yuy." Avi twisted her fingers nervously, "The rest, I'm sure you know. Mariemeia was foiled, and everything returned to normal. I was able to find my family, and-"

"Did you feed them the same P.O.S. story you fed me?"

Avi could feel the bottom of her world fall out from under her.

"Quat, please…" she went to him and put her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off and turned on her.

"I trusted you with my story! Do you have any idea how hard it was to tell you? How could you lie to me like that?"

Avi choked on a sob in her throat. "Please…"

"No."

Quatre turned away. Avi flung off her coat, and picking up her skirts ran away into the snow sobbing.


	8. You love me?

Quatre punched the wall in fury. He watched as blood trickled down his cut knuckles. Trowa was beside him observing in infuriating silence. Quatre turned,

"Say something!"

"You should get a Band-Aid."

"Trowa!"

"Quat, what do you want me to say?"

"I don't know! Anything!"

"You should _really_ get a Band-Aid."

Quatre frowned at him, and leaned against the wall. He was cold, and God knows how cold Avi was, without her coat in this weather. How could she lie to him like that? He told her everything because he trusted her, he loved her. Quatre stood up and blinked. He…loved her? Trowa put a hand on Quatre's shoulder.

"Quatre, it was very difficult for Miss Rothgar to tell you all of that. She is obviously not proud of herself at all. I'm sure she had her reasons for not wanting to tell you right away." He looked at Quatre pointedly. "You of all people should be able to understand that. After all, you lover her."

"How did…how did you know?"

"It's obvious. You can't keep your eyes off her for a second. You're obviously smitten."

Quatre looked at Trowa for long moment. Trowa gestured out into the direction Avi had taken off in.

"You better go get her. She's foolish enough to leave her coat here, and she'll probably catch a cold at the very least."

Quatre took off running after her.

In the daylight, Quatre would've been able to find her in the yard quickly, but in the dark, when the flood lights didn't reach as far, he had to stumble about looking for her in cold, wet snow. He finally heard her. Crying quietly to herself, under the shelter of a large tree. She looked up when he approached, but then looked down again at her feet. Quatre settled down next to her, and put his arm around her. She looked up

"Quat, I'm sorry."

"I know. It's just, why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was afraid that you would think less of me. I…I love you, Quatre. I didn't want to tell you my ugly past because I was afraid of what you would think."

She looked back down at her feet. Quatre took her face in his hands.

"Do you want to know what I think?"

Avi looked at him and nodded the tiniest bit.

"I think you're brave, and smart, and resourceful, and strong, and good. I think your going to be a beautiful wife, and a talented mother."

Tears began to run down her face again.

"You know what else I think?"

"What?"

"I think I love you too."

Quatre closed the distance between them, and kissed her gently but firmly. He could feel her tremble beneath his lips as she kissed him back, and grasped his shirt in her hands. He pulled his fingers through her hair, tugging it out of its pins and ties, and let it fall through his awaiting fingers. He pulled away and rubbed tears out of her eyes.

"Let's go in. you're probably cold."

He picked her up, and turning back towards the house, walked her inside.

_5 months later…_

"Are you finished yet?"

"Stop thrashing about, or I'll never be finished!"

"Well you're taking too long already."

"Stay still!"

"Yeowch! THAT HURT!"

"It'll hurt more if you don't stop!"

Avi grumpily sat back in her chair as Millie tugged through her hair and arranged it into a complicated braid pattern atop her head. White satin pooled around her feet large puffed sleeves fell off her shoulders, and her bodice was dotted with pearls and diamonds. She fidgeted. She had waited forever for this day to come, and now Millie, was going to make her late for her wedding. She sighed happily. She was getting married to the best man on the face of the earth. The very thought warmed her to her toes. Mrs. Avarona Liv Winner. The name had a great ring too.

Quatre thought he was going to die. Where was she? She was taking too long. He shifted his weight back and forth until he felt the steadying hand of Heero standing behind him.

"Calm down."

"I can't."

Heero rolled his eyes.

Suddenly a gasp went up from the back of the church. Quatre strained his eyes, and there at the back of the aisle, was his bride. She was in all white, with a delicate veil in front of her face. A tiny tiara was set among a mound of curls and braids and diamonds. She had a huge bouquet of red roses and white lilies was in her hands, and on her face she wore a dazzling smile. Quatre heard a low whistle behind him.

"Woo! What a babe. How'd Quat land her, d'ya think?"

There was an audible slap followed by a muttered, "Baka." From Wu Fei off the side.

Avi approached Quatre and took his hand, as they turned towards the pastor. The ceremony lasted forever in Quatre's mind, but finally he heard the greatest words of his life:

"Do you, Quatre Raberba Winner, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Avarona Liv Rothgar, take this man to be your husband?"

"I do."

"If there is any person in this room who thinks that this union should not take place, speak now or forever hold your peace"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Quatre pulled her closer, and kissed her soundly on the lips amid the cheers and applause of the crowd. Quatre felt his heart soar as he looked into the eyes of his new wife. She was his, and he was complete.


End file.
